Feelings (Dan x Reader Fanfic)
by YoutubersAreLikeLife
Summary: Your just an ordinary girl who is friends with a bunch of youtubers. One day you meet someone you didn't know you would meet your whole life and your life starts to change around because of this guy. *this summary is not very good xD* Note: Might contain some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfic on this account and I would just like to say that I hope you will like it, ^-^ This is a dan x reader fanfic so it will say (Y/n) = which means your name if you haven't already figured that out but anyways hope you enjoy reading it! 3**_

* * *

><p>Your POV<p>

I could not believe this day was finally here!

I was finally able to go to London to meet my best friend Zoe, who I havent seen for over 4 years now and over that time shes been very succesful on youtube which is why Im so proud of her.

We had decided to meet in London because we thought we'd do some shopping together and it would be really fun for both of us, since none of us live there and she lives in Brighton with Alfie. I lived in brighton too until I flew to the USA for a few years to study for all sorts of school related things that makes me bored to think about now.

As I went to starbucks to meet her, she was looking gorgeous as always and we gave each other a 'OMG I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AGES' hug.

We walked around for a while shopping, talking and laughing until she randomly brought this up. "Hey , so Im having a party tomorrow and I thought you should obviously join in, it will be great! Some other youtubers will be there too! Do you remember Caspar? The one you had a crush on a few years ago, he will be there too!" She giggled and looked at me for an answer. I couldn't say no and I didn't have a crush on caspar anymore because my fantasy dreams were over a long time ago. "Yeah sure I'll come! But I dont have a crush on Caspar" I told her. She giggled and we both then went on a train back to brighton and I stayed over at her place since I had no where else to stay.

The next morning was not how I usually wake up because Zoe and Alfie decided to scream in my ears to wake me up.

"..What the hell guys?!" I sleepily said. "Wake up sleepyhead! todays the party we need to pick outfits!" Zoe was jumping up and down in joy. I didnt understand, It was morning and we were already getting ready for the party? I think I only thought it was the morning until I checked the time which was already 4pm, holy crap I must of been so tired that I completely passed out and woke up at 4 in the afternoon.

I got up and went to get ready.

I wanted to look stylish but casual at the same time. It was a hard choice but I ended up wearing high waisted shorts, a short sleeved shirt with a giant cat face on it which I had tucked it into my shorts, I also added a black leather jacket and some converse. I didn't look like I was going to a party but I didn't really care.

Turns out the party was actually at Zoe's place so we didn't have to drive anywhere.

As the party began there was more people coming to join and I recognised all the faces which was sort of good because I knew these people and it wouldn't be that much awkward between us.

The party was literally crowded and I couldn't see where I was going anymore, I lost Zoe, the lights were too bright and I almost died by tripping over. Yup, this party was crazy. I was trying to get a drink until I bumped into someone. "Oops, oh im very sorry" I say as I look up and see a very familiar face... It was Dan, Dan Howell, Danisnotonfire, Whatever you want to call him. I've seen his videos but I've never met him in my whole life.. Now this was awkward. "Oh its fine. Im Dan by the way" He smiled at me as I saw one dimple appear on his cheek. "Yeah..Uh.. I know.. Im (Y/n).." I very awkwardly smiled. "Nice to meet you (Y/n), hey aren't you Zoe's best friend? she told me about you once!" He was shouting because of all the loud music and people singing, "Yeah I am!" I yelled back as the music, for some reason, looked like it was purposley getting louder. "Can I get your number maybe?" He asked. Hold up... I just met him.. I feel like he was being sarcastic and I wasn't quite sure if he was drunk or not. "Are you drunk?!" I yelled, He laughed "No, I only had one drink! Why? is it because you didn't expect that from me? I just thought maybe I can call or text you someday" He smiled. I found his smile very cute with his dimple showing and I liked his emo hair. I decided to give him my phone number and we tried talking to each other but we couldn't hear each other so we separated and said bye to one another.

The party was finally over and the rooms were trashed. But I still couldn't get over the fact that Dan asked for my phone number... I mean, no one has asked for my phone number! but a youtuber? wow. Yeah sure my best friend is a famous youtuber and so is her boyfriend but its just weird because I hardly know Dan at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy ^-^ Heres chapter 2! sorry its sort of short, hopefully I will make chapter 3 longer and also sorry that it took a while for me to update, its because of school being so stressful -.- but anyways hope you like this chapter 3 **_

* * *

><p><span>Your POV<span>

Its been so fun the past few days with Zoe and Alfie, I feel like I got to know them better again and recover since I havent seen them for ages and we were back to the same old us.

Zoe had planned to shoot a video with me today for us to do some sort of challenge and as we were about to start filming, I got a text from someone, It was Dan. I had to wait until we stopped filming to look at the text and reply back. It said: "Hey (Y/n), so since we didn't really get to know each other that well at the party because of all the loud music and such, would you like to come to London and meet up with me? I will be waiting at the train station for you later. reply asap, Dan" My heart sank for a second. Dan wants me to meet up with him? I replied saying ok and what time I will be there.

I went to tell Zoe and she beamingly smiled at me. "Awww, you two would be so cute together" she was making little baby noises as I was awkwardly confused. I shook my head and giggled, "No, your taking this the wrong way, we just want to get to know each other", she hugged me and I went to get ready.

Later I went to say bye to Zoe and Alfie and I headed off to the train station.

I had finally arrived in London and the train ride was quicker than before and I realised it was only 10am.

I saw Dan sitting and waiting as he was playing, I assume, Temple Run on his phone. I got off the train and he looked up to see me walking towards him.

"Hey (Y/n)!" He smiled and awkwardly hugged me, as if he didn't even know how to hug, but it felt kind of nice. We were mostly hanging around at parks, cafe's and all sorts of different places. We were both teasing each other and playing around like little kids, I felt like we were siblings, like he was a brother from another mother.

It was getting really late and I wasn't quite sure if I could of made it home but I had to leave. "Sorry Dan, its getting really late, I should head back to the train station to go back to brighton, I think Zoe is worried sick about why Im not back yet" I hurriedly tried to talk. "Wait, it will be too late to go now anyways, why dont you stay for the night over at mine and phils apartment? Phil wouldn't mind" He spoke gently, "But I dont want to bother you" I said, "Bother? nah, I can sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in my room" He grabbed my hand and took me over to his car and we both climbed in and he drove us to his apartment.

Was this a good decision to sleep over night at some guys apartment? Well it wasn't just some guys, it was Dan and Phil, I know they are kind hearted and I really do appreciate them for letting me stay over but I dont feel comfortable.. as in like I've never stayed over night at a guys place and I feel like I would bother them too much, I mean haven't I done enough already? I feel like im making dan sleep on the sofa on purpose, which im not, I could sleep on the sofa instead so he doesn't have to.

We entered his apartment and there I saw Phil on the sofa playing video games. He stood up and introduced himself to me, he was so kind and sweet, they both were. I had totally forgotten about letting Zoe know about this so I texted her just to let her know that I will stay overnight at dan and phil's apartment and I wont be back until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So instead of going to sleep, the whole night we all played truth or dare.<p>

At one point I picked truth and Dan asked me "hmm.. Do you have a crush on any youtubers?" He giggled, I sort of blushed just trying to remember when I had a crush on Caspar a while back, I had to be honest "Well.. I _used_ to have a crush on Caspar Lee, but that was a while back" We all burst into laughter, "But do you have a crush on any youtuber right _now?_" Dan asked once again, I felt sort of awkward, like he was trying to give me some kind of hint, I found it funny "Well as far as I know myself, no I dont think so" I replied.

At around 5am we all passed out, on the floor where we were playing truth or dare.

I woke up at 6am, for some reason I didn't feel tired at all and the fact that I only got 1 hour sleep. No one was awake yet but when I got up I realised I was lying really close to dan and I mean _really _close, our faces were almost touching. I quickly got up to go to the bathroom to have a quick shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heyy! so I finally updated, sorry I took a while, its because of stupid homework and such, and school is really taking up most of my time and whenever I get home, Im too tired to even update, so I will try to keep updating as often as I can x **_

_**anyways hope you like this chapter! 3 ^-^**_

* * *

><p><span>Your POV<span>

After I got out of the shower, I dried myself up and put my clothes on.

I went into the kitchen to find Phil making himself a coffee. "Good morning (Y/n), sleep well? I didn't, I mean after all.. we did fall asleep on the floor." He giggled and so did I. I suddenly saw Dan coming into the kitchen. He looked really tired but what I found funny was his hobbit hair, it was actually quite cute so I giggled. "huh..? what?" He looked at me puzzled with a smile, I pointed at his hair "Your hobbit hair! It looks so cute!" I kept giggling and I could tell he was blushing a little... I didn't mean cute as in like... well I can't explain it, but basically I meant it as in like adorable and not 'good-looking' type of cute. "Hehe.. .. t-thanks I guess" He stuttered.

I started to do my hair and my makeup since I had my mascara, eyeliner and lipstick in my bag. After, I was all ready and I had to let Dan and Phil know that I was leaving.

"Guys, thanks for letting me stay here for the night, it was fun, but I have to go to the train station back to Brighton" I smiled, Phil gave me a hug but Dan seemed to be standing at the back frowning and looked as if he didn't want me to go.

"Your leaving already?" Dan asked with sorrow eyes. I decided to just give him a hug instead of answering the question, he was pretty tall so I had to go on my tip-toes to hug him, he then hugged me back and he leaned me in closer, which actually felt.. nice... WOAH. (Y/n) keep it together, You can't go there because the same thing will happen to you whenever you meet a new guy, and besides we are like siblings so it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

I dont know why but I didn't want her to go.

I could honestly say I find her really attractive but we act more like brother and sister.

She's so fun to hang around with but... I can't control myself when she's around, anytime out of nowhere I could say something completely stupid without realising. I had to let her stay for at least a few more nights.. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything but I mean... I like her but as in like a best friend and It'd be cool if she moved in with us.. Actually thats a brilliant idea.

I ran up to (Y/n) before she could reach the door "(Y/n), move in with us!" My eyes were wide open as I stared at her waiting for an answer "wait..what?" She seemed lost, her face was so cute when she looked confused. "You heard me. We can get your stuff and you can stay here" I smiled so much that my cheeks were starting to hurt, "..B-but how is this going to work? what about Zoe?" She seemed a little sad. I didn't want her to feel too uncomfortable but I could understand if she didn't want to move in with us, "..sorry.. I understand" I hung my head low. "no.. wait.. I could move in but I feel like I would be a problem for you guys..." She added in. My face suddenly lit up, "Of course not! besides, it wont only be mine and phils apartment, it will also be _yours_" I was really happy, I wasn't quite sure why but I was excited for her to be here, She is an amazing girl and she is like my sister so I wouldn't mind her to move in with us.

* * *

><p><span>Your POV<span>

I couldn't believe this... Dan. Dan Howell. Just asked me to move in with him and Phil... EEEEEPPP! omg, but I would feel really awkward. I'd also feel a bit bad for Zoe, me and Zoe are bff's and we always promised each other that we will be together everyday but I would proabably have to tell her I'm moving in with Dan and Phil and I will only get to see her sometimes. I'm not sure if she will be happy or upset. I decided to call her and tell her everything. Turns out, she was really happy for me and allowed me to move in with them.

Later I went back to Brighton with Dan and Phil, to get all my stuff from Zoe's and before I left I gave Zoe a really long hug and then I walked out the doors.

I actually hadn't thought this through... Where was I going to sleep? I very well know that they don't have a guest room, so this was tough.

When we arrived back at Dan and Phils apartment, I had to ask this question. "Um.. guys, where am I going to sleep?", "You can sleep in my bed" Dan replied quickly, "But what about you?" I tilted my head to the side asking. "Sofa" he answered back, "No I can't let you, since I've moved in you can't sleep on the sofa forever, I'll sleep on the sofa instead" I told him, "woah.. no. You are sleeping on the bed. and if you don't want me to sleep on the sofa then I might as well then just sleep in the same bed as you, if it's not too weird" he awkwardly said. I sort of blushed thinking of us in the same bed, I mean it couldn't be _that _weird, once again, he's like a brother from another mother so it wouldn't be weird.


End file.
